


Dream Lover

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cam boy Stensland, Double Oral Penetration, Insecurity, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn Star Clyde, Porn Star Stensland, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: After Stensland accidentally becomes a famous cam boy, he gets propositioned by Your Bad Self Production to come work for them. There he meets fellow actor Clyde, a gentle giant who he falls madly in love with. Too bad Clyde is a professional and doesn't return Stensland's feelings, or does he?





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> This is based off a dream I had about a month ago. In it Clyde was clean shaven and didn't have a prosthesis which I've kept for the fic. Guess I was dreaming of Kylo not Clyde, but I wasn't about to pair him up with my sweet baby Stensland lol
> 
> And a very special shout out to solohux who inspired me with her wonderful Kylux writing and encouraged me to take the plunge into writing for the fandom and it's adjacent ships! You are a treasure to the fandom!

Stensland chewed his lower lip, debating what to inscribe. He glanced at the woman - _his fan_ \- wondering what she'd like. A flirty inscription? An inspirational inscription? A silly inscription? Considering she was the winner of the contest, he settled on flirty. He jotted down a few suggestive sentences and handed his autobiography back to her.

She beamed up at him, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Tha- thank you Stensland," she blushed through her stutter. 

"You're very welcome Mary. And I should be thanking you for writing such a fun script! I'm looking forward to bringing it to life tomorrow," he replied with a flirtatious wink. 

She looked away shyly, her blush growing even deeper. 

"I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for choosing it, it means - a lot to me," she finally managed, unable to look at him directly. As if the mere sight of him alone would send her into sexual ecstasy.

Stensland still couldn't believe he had this effect on women (and men). Especially on a woman as beautiful as the one before him. She was easily out of his league, or at least, she had been once. He wasn't exactly sure what it was his fans found so desirous about him (though they waxed poetically about him on the internet). He was still the same old Stensland that Morgan rejected. The same tall, skinny, awkward, bitch-hipped, redheaded Irishman. But his fans were crazy about him and his movies.

Take Mary for example. He was positive all he'd have to do was ask and she'd happily allow him do anything he wanted to her. Stensland had never slept with one of his fans. It didn't seem right to him (for a number of reasons). But he was notorious for shamelessly flirting with them. He had planned on flirting with Mary, but it seemed that wasn't necessary to fuel her desire for him. It was too bad, Stensland thought, that they hadn't met before he'd become a porn star. They would had made a cute couple.

"Stensland!" A voice rang out. They turned and saw a man waving at them. "You're needed on set!" 

"I'll be right there," he waved back. Stensland returned his attention to Mary, offering her an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid duty calls. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow on set." 

She flashed him another wide, enthusiastic smile. "The pleasure was all mine."

***** 

Stensland stood in front of his co-worker, impatiently waiting for his turn. He couldn't help himself. Clyde was his _favorite_ person to work with and the fact that his plush lips weren't wrapped around his cock aggravated him. Said plush lips were currently wrapped around his other co-worker's cock, sucking him off. It just wasn't fair. 

He whined low in his throat, resisting the urge to grind against Clyde's long, angular face. Just the thought of it made his cock throb. 

Clyde pulled off of the other man and smirked at Stensland, huffing in amusement. 

"Someone's greedy tonight," he teased in his slow, southern draw that always went straight to Stensland's cock.

Stensland's cheeks pinked with embarrassment. He was _always_ greedy when it came to working with Clyde. 

"Please?" He whispered softly, almost pleadingly.

"Well," Clyde's eyes flickered to Stensland's cock which was already beaded with precome. "Since you asked so nicely."

Stensland's breath caught in his throat as he watched Clyde's thick lips wrap around his flushed head. It wasn't the first time, or the second time, or even the third time Clyde's mouth had been on him, but that didn't stop it from feeling any less incredible.

It was one of the reasons why he loved working with Clyde - he made him feel good. And not just physically. Clyde was always polite and considerate to him, checking in with him before they did a scene together. A true southern gentlemen. (Or so Stensland thought. To his knowledge, Clyde was the only known southerner he'd ever met.) It had been frighteningly easy to develop a crush on the soft spoken gentle giant, and even easier to fall in love with him. Poor Stensland didn't stand a chance, hopeless romantic that he was.

Stensland whimpered as Clyde gently suckled his head. He was always so gentle with him, the most tender lov- partner he'd ever had. But he could be rough too, when the scene called for it. Those large hands could give one hell of a spanking. Stensland had spent many a night looking at the accidental bruises Clyde had left on his pale skin. Unlike most of the bruises in his life, these were born of pleasure, not pain. He liked to imagine it was Clyde's way of marking him as his, reminding the other actors who he belonged to. Sometimes they were so bad the set make up artists had to cover them up. 

Clyde took more of Stensland into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head back and forth along the length. Stensland groaned softly, longing to tangle his fingers in Clyde's thick black hair. He knew the director allowed some minor improvisation, but this would not be one of them. It was one of the reasons why he didn't like doing threesome scenes with Clyde. 

Their chemistry together was undeniable. His fans often referred to it as explosive - and they weren't the only ones who had noticed. They had already made seven movies together and were contracted for at least four more. And that wasn't including the exclusive online subscription only material. They were easily the studio's most popular couple - and the most profitable. It was thanks in small part to the way they were allowed to interact with one another. Their third movie together was directed by one of the studio's more... eccentric directors. He allowed - encouraged them to improvise much of their scenes and dialogue. The resulting movie was a runaway hit. At the time, it was the highest grossing movie the company had ever produced (and that record was broken only by their subsequent movies together). Ever since then, the company had a policy of letting them more or less ad lib their movies. They never received a script longer than five pages, and even then it was fairer to call them outlines rather then scripts.

The grand exception to this of course was when they shot threesomes with other actors. Then it was back to rigid scenes and stilted dialogue. Thankfully it had only happened twice, but each time was tortuous. Stensland wanted Clyde all to himself, and after today's shoot, he'd have him. He had negotiated for no more threesomes in his latest contract. The company hadn't been happy about it, but with Stensland earning as much money as he did for them, there was little they could do but acquiesce. 

Clyde by now was working his magic and playing it up for the camera. He was moaning loudly, looking up at Stensland with his doe brown eyes like sucking his cock was the greatest thing in the world. Stensland silently cursed to himself. The scene had barely started and he already wanted to come. 

_No. Stop that,_ he scolded himself. He couldn't think about that. If he thought about coming in Clyde's mouth he'd be done for for sure. He tried putting the thoughts out of his mind, but it was impossible with the sensation of Clyde's warm, wet mouth sucking him. Stensland groaned. He was so screwed. 

"Juuuude," the other actor whined, startling Stensland. He had completely forgotten about Aidan. Luckily, the outburst surprised Stensland enough to put a damper on his arousal. No fear of premature ejaculation here. 

Clyde swirled his tongue around Stensland's head one last time and released him with an obscenely loud pop. Stensland's whimper died on his lips. 

Clyde leaned back, appraising both men. "My two greedy boys," he drawled out.

To Stensland's annoyance, Clyde returned to Aidan's cock, taking it back in to his mouth. It wasn't there for long though. Just enough for a sampling. 

Clyde leaned back again, putting a finger to his lips, considering the two cocks.

"I can't decide which one I like better," Clyde said, tapping his finger against his lips. 

_Mine! You like mine better!_ Stensland wanted to scream. 

"I wonder..." Clyde trailed off as if he was deep in thought, but everyone knew what was coming next.

In one fluid, practiced motion, Clyde captured both men's cock in his large hand. He gripped them tightly, anchoring them firmly in place. Leaning forward, he licked across both slits, tasting each. He then mouthed languidly at each head until his lips were stretched around both.

Stensland's head swam with arousal until he was drowning in it. As much as he detested anyone else's cock in Clyde's mouth, even he had to admit how hot this was. To see Clyde's mouth so stuffed to the brim with cock was electrifying. Stensland hoped the camera man was getting a good close up of this. He couldn't wait to see how it turned out on film. (Of course Stensland watched their movies, what else was he supposed to masturbate to?) 

And then, Clyde did something truly astonishing. 

Stensland watched in lustful fascination as both cocks sunk ever so slightly deeper into Clyde's mouth. He felt a fat bead of precome ooze from his tip that Clyde was sure to taste. _Just how much cock can he take,_ Stensland wondered in awe.

Aidan carded his fingers through Clyde's hair. "And you think we're the greedy ones? We're not the ones with two cocks in our mouths trying to figure out which one we like better." 

Clyde moaned around said cocks in reply.

Aidan caught Stensland's eye. "What'd ya say? Should we help him decide?" 

"How?" 

"I've always found a good face fucking can solve almost anything," Aidan grinned cockily.

The declaration infuriated Stensland. He knew Aidan was only reciting his lines, but to associate Clyde with such vulgarity - It was insulting. Stensland however did not break character. He was a professional after all. (Well, mostly professional if one didn't count the fact he was madly in love with Clyde.)

"Do you want to go first or second?" 

"I was thinking we could go together." 

Stensland's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked down at Clyde who was unfazed by hearing them talk so casually about using his mouth.

"Um... Alright," Stensland said, forcing his mouth into a shy smile.

With a wink of acknowledgement, Aidan roughly fisted his hand in Clyde's long hair. Stensland bristled at the treatment. He too fisted Clyde's hair, but with a gentler touch. This was it. The start of the dreaded last scene of the shoot. They had done a few practice dry runs the day before. No one wanted to do more than two takes if possible.

Stensland swallowed a moan as Aidan shoved his cock even deeper into Clyde's mouth. He hated how he was aroused by the sight of it. Hated how good the hot, slick slide of Aidan's cock felt against his. Hated how he was getting even an ounce of enjoyment out of this.

Stensland added to Aidan's thrusts with his own gentler ones, mindful of not accidentally hurting Clyde. The two worked in tandem, finding their rhythm. Back and forth they went, taking turns fucking in and out of Clyde's mouth. Aidan was silent apart from some well timed groans, but Stensland was letting out embarrassingly high pitched moans and whines. Most of them were for the camera (his fans _loved_ how vocal he was) but every now and then Clyde would groan or catch his eye and a genuine noise would escape his lips.

Stensland didn't want to enjoy this, but he had to, up to a point. The scene called for him (and Aidan) coming on camera. The script had provided no direction though. Should he come in Clyde's mouth? Or on his face? It was a mystery. Ultimately, Stensland had decide to come in Clyde's mouth. He reasoned it was the more advantageous option of the two. For example, if he came in Clyde's mouth, it would be so full Clyde couldn't possibly be able to accept Aidan's load too. All that come would simply spill out of his mouth. (Stensland was sure there were other good reasons for coming in Clyde's mouth, but he couldn't think of them. Really though, what better reason was there then preventing Aidan from doing it?) 

That was of course if Stensland could get himself to come _before_ Aidan did. He didn't usually have problems finishing when working with Clyde - but these were not ideal circumstances. (In fact, in the very beginning, he had a problem with finishing a little too fast. Clyde had been kind enough to give him some helpful preventable tips.)

Stensland cursed to himself. He had to focus. This was important. 

He ignored Aidan as best he could, instead imagining it was a clone of Clyde (a small fantasy of his) who's cock was sliding against his. Looking down at Clyde, he drunk in his half lidded eyes, his stretched out mouth - Stensland groaned, already feeling his body responding.

His thrusts grew stronger as he imagined the clone fucking Clyde's mouth. Would Clyde enjoy it? Being fucked by his clone? Stensland certainly would. And even if Clyde didn't, he'd enjoy Stensland using him so _thoroughly._ Of course he'd enjoyed whatever Stensland did to him - he loved him unconditionally.

Stensland gasped. He was close, so close. His eyes locked with Clyde's and for a brief second, he allowed himself to believe there was something more in those glazed over eyes then just detached professionalism. Maybe Clyde secretly enjoyed this as much as he did. Maybe late at night when Clyde was all alone touching himself he thought of their scenes together as Stensland did. Maybe Clyde imagined what their life could be like together outside of porn like Stensland did? Or imagined them together in any capacity. Clyde thinking about him at all really. 

Stensland's orgasm took him by surprise. He came in Clyde's mouth, grateful that he'd beaten Aidan to the punch. And just in time. He didn't know if Aidan had been close or if his own orgasm had triggered Aidan's, but moments later, he too came. Just as Stensland suspected, Clyde was unable to handle the double loads. Aidan's come flowed out of his mouth, cascading over his chin and down onto his broad chest.

Aidan made some cocky comment before pulling out and Stensland numbly followed suit. He wanted to stay in Clyde's warm mouth as he came down from his high. Greedy Stensland - always wanting more than he could have. Clyde rumbled out some reply Stensland missed and the next thing he knew, the director was yelling cut.

That was it. The scene was over. The shoot was a wrap. Time to go home.

The set suddenly swarmed with people and someone pushed a towel into Stensland's hand. He wrapped it around his waist and watched as Aidan left without saying a word. That was fine with him. Aidan never lingered around the set if he could help it. Despite his pigeonholed casting as a brash, cocky playboy, Aidan was a quiet guy who mostly kept to himself. Stensland wondered if Aidan's fans knew the truth. Probably not. The guy rarely ever did interviews.

Stensland turned to make small talk with Clyde when his heart plummeted to his stomach. There sat Clyde with a towel over his lap, rinsing his mouth out and spitting the last of Stensland's come into a bucket. How could Stensland be so stupid to think Clyde had any romantic feelings for him?

"You okay?" Clyde drawled out. "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine, just got things on my mind." 

"Nothin' bad I hope." 

Stensland shook his head no as Clyde spat again. "What about you? You okay?"

Clyde shrugged a shoulder, "Not my favorite scene, but I've had worse." 

"I'm sorry," Stensland replied, automatically taking the blame. 

"Not your fault Stens."

Stensland blushed at the nickname. 

"At least tomorrow's scene will be easy going," Clyde said as he rose from the couch.

"Filming on a real bed! Imagine that!" Stensland exclaimed, hoping he didn't sound too excited. (He was. So very, very excited.) 

"See ya Stens," Clyde said with a lazy wave. 

"See ya Clyde!" Stensland waved back happily. 

It wasn't until hours later Stensland realized he had missed the opportunity to ask Clyde what his favorite scene was and who he had filmed it with. 

***** 

Stensland wasn't entirely sure how he became a porn star. He knew what had happened of course, he wrote about it in his best selling autobiography - but exactly _how_ it happened was still something of a mystery even to him. 

It started a little over two years ago. Stensland was unwinding on his couch after a particularly stressful day at the furniture store. He was trying desperately not to think of Morgan, or how nice it would have been had he a special someone to talk to and maybe give him a message. In an attempt to distract himself from such thoughts, he decided to check out the free porn site he'd overhead his coworkers talking about during lunch. Stensland usually didn't care for porn, but he needed something stronger than Dawson's Creek to get him out of his head. 

He wasn't sure what to look at first. After poking around the site he found the usual videos that turned him off of porn. He was about to log off the site when a link and thumbnail caught his eye. He clicked on it, not believing something so simple was allowed on the site. It was a three minute video of a man masturbating and then orgasming. But the odd thing was, the video didn't show the identity of the man. It was shot from chest to mid thigh. 

Stensland watched the video on loop. It was oddly arousing, yet soothing to watch the cock being stroked over and over again. He felt his own cock stir and mindlessly palmed at it as he went in search of similar videos. There were a good hundred and he watched every single one of them. Each one was a little different. Most showed the identity of the man, but some wore masks, some wore corsets, some had piercings they played with. Stensland got to the point where he could identify who upload what videos based on their cock. 

Eventually he found himself wondering what he would do to make his own video stand out and a surge of arousal hit him so hard his cock became painfully hard. He came in a matter of minutes, dwelling further on possible ideas. 

But of course he couldn't post a video of himself masturbating. It was a silly fantasy. A fantasy he couldn't stop thinking about. Every night for two weeks he got off on the idea of people watching _his_ video; being able to give people pleasure via his video. Perhaps, he thought, if he uploaded one video it would get the fantasy out of his system. 

A simple video, to be sure. He had decided, perhaps naively, that being himself would make his video unique enough. It would be like the first video he watched, shot from chest to mid thigh. And even though his identity would be hidden, people would still be able to tell he was a redhead - the only male redhead on the site as far as he could tell. (He had heard about people who had fetishes for redheads, but he'd never been lucky enough to come across one in person.) Additionally, he was going to talk in the video. He thought it would be nice considering he got compliments on his accent from time to time. AuthenticallyIrish was the username he finally settled on, hoping it would drum up interest. 

A few nights later, lightheaded with adrenaline, Stensland posted his video. He waited... and waited... and waited. After two hours, not a single hit. He went to bed more than a little heartbroken. He had planned on ignoring his video for a few days before checking on it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He was shocked to discover it has forty two hits and even a couple of comments! One declaring his voice utterly divine and the other begging to see his face. Stensland rode the natural high for the rest of the day, eagerly planning his next video. By the end of the week, he had five videos posted and eight hundred subscribers. By the end of the month, he had fingered himself and ridden multiple different dildos over the course of twenty five videos for his thirty five hundred subscribers.

After two months of pleading from his subscribers, Stensland decided to throw caution to the wind and film his first video showing his face. It was a smashing success, considering the site crashed within minutes of him posting the video. Once he was able to start reading through the comments, they were overwhelmingly positive. (There were much fewer negative ones then he expected. He knew he wasn't classically handsome, but he was handsome enough for his subscribers and that's what counted.) Now that they knew what he looked like, they wanted to see his beautiful red hair styled every which way, wanted to see what he looked liked when he came, and especially wanted to see his lips put to good use. He was able to fulfill two of the three requests. 

A week later, Stensland received an email from the site regarding the crash. Instead of admonishing him as he'd feared, they congratulated him. In fact, he had earned a spot in their coveted hall of fame with the other three users who's content had crashed the site. (Stensland had the distinct honor of being the only man among them.) 

That was the moment Stensland's life changed. Suddenly everyone wanted to see the man who had crashed the internet's second most popular porn site. He went from forty thousand subscribers to one million over night - and by the end of the week, he'd cracked just over three million. 

Panic set in. What was he going to do to satisfy three million viewers? He knew they were expecting something _big_ and something big would require a second person... Where was he going to find someone to sleep with him on camera? He couldn't even find someone to sleep with him off camera. Thankfully, the answer came later that day in an email. Your Bad Self Production had invited him (all expenses paid) to make a movie with them featuring an actor or actress of his choice. He was hesitant at first, until he saw the amount they were offering to pay him. It was more then what he'd made the past two years combined! He figured he should at least research who he could be potentially working with before making a final decision. 

He looked through the YBSP site's 'meet our actors page'. All the actresses were beautiful, one even looked eerily similar to Morgan, but he felt nothing watching their introduction videos. Not a good sign. He looked over the actors and found more promise there. One of them, Poe, was devastatingly handsome. He was the actor he wanted to work with - until his eyes landed on Clyde. Clyde with the shoulder length raven hair and the beauty mark covered face; and that was just the beginning! When Stensland clicked on Clyde's video, his mouth dropped open. Clyde was shirtless, wearing pants so tight he could see the outline of his massive cock. Stensland whimpered with arousal as he took in the rest of Clyde. Everything about the actor was massive. His build, his thighs, his chest. Oh God his chest! It looked like it could rival some of the actresses! Stensland quickly took care of his erection before replying to YBSP's email. 

After reading over the script and nailing out the details of the contract, Stensland was on a plane to Los Angeles. He documented everything for his subscribers, hoping it would make up for the slow updates of new videos - and build anticipation for the movie. (The footage was even included in the DVD extras.) 

He was scheduled to eat lunch with Clyde the day before filming was to begin. Nothing could have prepared him for the meeting. When Clyde entered the restaurant, he lumbered over to Stensland and took his hand in a surprisingly delicate handshake. His voice was soft too, impossibly so, tinged with an accent he couldn't place. Clyde was the polar opposite of how he presented himself in the video. He didn't even seem proud of his physique. If anything, he seemed embarrassed by it. Why else would he be shrunk in on himself and dressed in an oversized long sleeve shirt on the eve of summer? Stensland was instantly smitten with the gentle giant and it only got worse once they were on set. 

Before the scene even started Clyde checked in on him. Was he comfortable? Did he have any concerns about the scene? What was his safe word? Clyde was the most attentive partner Stensland had ever had and they hadn't even slept together yet! He couldn't wait to get into bed with him and start filming! The plot of the film was essentially fan service for his subscribers. (The writers didn't want to take Stensland too far out of his comfort zone.) Clyde's character, Philip, had won a contest to fuck famous cam boy Caleb, Stensland's character, and live stream it for his followers. 

Overall, Stensland found the experience extremely positive and _highly_ pleasurable. It was by far the best sexual experience in his thirty years of life. Even when he messed up (from coming too early) no one yelled at him or belittled him. Clyde even told him he was a natural performer and would love to work with him again! Stensland knew it was unlikely, though he very much hoped so. He considered giving Clyde his phone number, but then remembered he lived in Seattle and that long distance relationships were impossible to maintain. Not to mention Clyde was just being polite and professional, he wasn't actually _into_ him.

It was a day before Stensland was to return home when a realization hit him. He was in the exact same position as he'd been in before landing in LA. No, worse even! He had just stared in a film, how could he go back to simple home made videos for his subscribers? It wouldn't be enogh! Luckily for him, Your Bad Self Production called him with another business proposal. They wanted to hire him as one of their actors. Stensland was shocked. He had no idea he had made such a good impression! (Unbeknownst to him, Clyde put in more than a good word with management.) The company wanted Stensland to do two more movies with them and Clyde in addition to a weekly online video for a year's time. They also wanted to buy all his previous videos and host them on their website. It would mean having to move to LA, but it was a small price to pay if it meant working with Clyde again and producing better videos for his subscribers. Or _fans_ as the company called them. 

The porn life was good to Stensland. He was mostly on his own schedule and had more money then he knew what to do with. (Currently he was spending some of it on interior decorating classes at a community college.) His first movie, _Cam Boy Caleb_ was a hit, selling better than projected, as were subscriptions to his online content. His fans loved his quirky videos where he demonstrated and reviewed sex toys, awkwardly interviewed his fellow company actors and actresses and answered fans (not always sexual) questions and requests. (Nowhere in his contract did it require his videos to be strictly pornographic. A stupid oversight now too popular to change.) Stensland's second movie however, _Cam Boy Caleb II: Unfinished Business_ did not sell as well as projected. The fans complaints weren't with Stensland and Clyde, it was with the plot. Far to similar to the first one and frankly boring. They wanted something fresh and new. Like Stensland's videos.

Which was why the company sent in their most... eccentric director to film Stensland's third and potentially final film. The first day on set, the director grabbed the scripts from Clyde's and Stensland's hands and threw them over his shoulder. 

"It's just more of the the same shit!" The director exclaimed in his thick New Zealand accent. "I'm sick of it! Why does Clyde's character always dominate Stensland's character? This is a different movie you should be doing different things! Why not Stensland's character be the more aggressive one for a change?" 

"Because that's not the way the script's written?" Stensland offered. 

The directed snorted. "That's hardly a script. You two get along well enough, you should ad lib it. I'm positive whatever you come up with will be better than that boring garbage." 

Stensland looked at Clyde, "Can we do that? Is that allowed in our contracts?" 

Clyde shrugged his giant shoulders. "I don't know, like the idea though. It's different. I'm game if you are. We know each other's safe words so..." He paused a beat before adding, "I'm fine with you doing anything you want to me, if you're worried about that." 

Well. That was all Stensland needed to hear. He had a few fantasies concerning Clyde he was eager to try out. 

And the rest, as they say, is porn history.

***** 

"Action!" The director yelled. 

Stensland waited a few seconds, allowing the camera to get a close up of Clyde reading in bed. He knocked on the wall and stuck his head through the open bedroom door. 

"Hello darling," he beamed at Clyde.

Clyde set the book down, turning his full attention to Stensland. "There's my handsome husband. I was wondering where you were."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I'm late. My errand took longer then I anticipated." 

"Did it go well at least? This mysterious errand you won't tell me about?" 

"I um, I got you a present," Stensland smiled shyly, finally entering the bedroom. He dropped the glossy black shopping bag down on the bed next to Clyde. 

Clyde raised an eyebrow, appraising the bag. "Looks expensive."

"A wee bit yeah, but you're worth it. I hope you like it," Stensland said, sincerely meaning it. 

Clyde reached into the bag and pulled out a mass of tissue paper. After digging around, he held up his prize. 

"You bought me a bra?" He didn't sound thrilled about it. Stensland couldn't tell if he was being honest or following the script. 

"It's not a bra Kylo, it's lingerie."

"So a fancy bra then."

"Kylo." 

"Why'd you buy me a bra? Do you think I need one?" Clyde asked as he looked down at his pecs. He gently prodded at them as if seeing them for the first time. "I know they're big, like freakishly big, but -"

"They're perfect!" Stensland blurted out, going off script. He felt his face flush with embarrassment. 

"Perfect?" Clyde echoed. Thankfully Marry had been fine with them ad libbing so long as they stayed within certain parameters. 

"I think everything about you is perfect." 

"You do?" Clyde asked, sounding surprise. 

"Of course! I wouldn't have married you otherwise." 

"Oh." 

"I guess I haven't been as vocal as I should have complementing you, but I thought it was obvious how much I desired you." 

"Even with my gigantic pecs?" 

"Especially with your gigantic pecs." Stensland paused a beat, returning to the script. "Honestly though, I never knew you were so sensitive about the size of your chest."

"No one's ever bought me a bra before!" Clyde shot back. 

"Touche."

"But if you think my chest is perfect, why do you want to cover it up with this?" 

An image of Clyde wearing lingerie popped into Stensland's head, rendering him speechless. "I um... Ugh..."

Clyde's eyes narrowed. "Is this another one of your bizarre kinks? Men wearing women's lingerie? I had no idea I had married such a _dirty pervert,"_ he declared in mock disgust. 

Stensland swooned at the humiliation, at being called out on what got him off. 

Realization dawned on Clyde's face. "Is that why you like the size of my pecs? Do they remind you of tits, Hux?"

"N-no," Stensland moaned unconveniencingly.

A predatory smile spread across Clyde's face. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it off to the side. He sat there topless, allowing Stensland to stare at his massive chest. 

"You like this?" He asked softly, "My tits out on display for you?" 

Stensland's cock twitched with excitement. Yes, he liked this very much. More than he could express. He reached up to touch Clyde's chest, but Clyde caught his wrists in mid air.

"Kylo, please." Stensland wasn't above begging. 

"You're cute like this you know. All flustered with desire. Your cheeks turn as red as your hair." 

Stensland was sure he looked like that now. He was on fire with want and arousal. 

"What exactly is it you want to do with my tits Hux? Do you want to play with them? Like I'm a girl?" 

Stensland moaned, rocking his hips into the empty air. 

"Is that the real reason you want to see me in lingerie? You want to pretend I have breasts so you can play with them? My God, you _are_ a filthy pervert," Clyde sneered.

Stensland whined at the humiliation, at the truth of Clyde's words. His hips rocked faster, searching for anything that would bring him relief. He suddenly cried out as he felt Clyde's strong, thick fingers grip his cock like a vice. It was just on the right side of painful.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Clyde clicked his tongue. "We can't have you coming in your pants _again._ Where's the fun in that?"

_You could tease me about it,_ Stensland desperately wanted to say. 

"I'll tell you what. If you can manage not to touch yourself for five minutes I'll go put out on this ridiculous present of yours." 

"Thank you," Stensland breathed out. 

Clyde yanked hard on Stensland's cock, causing him to crash against his chest. "When I come out, I better not see your hand down your pants. That cock belongs to me. I get to do with it what I want," he whispered softly - almost lovingly into Stensland's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Stensland babbled, terrified that the slightest bit of friction would set him off. He was so painfully hard. 

Clyde untangled himself from Stensland and the bed, taking the lingerie with him. He was at the bathroom when Stensland called out "wait!" 

"I almost forgot! There's a matching bottom!" He said excitedly, throwing the panties to Clyde. 

He caught them one handed, letting them dangle in his fingers as he eyeballed them. "The things I do for you Hux. This better be worth it." 

As he slipped into the bathroom to change, Stensland sent up a quiet prayer of thanks. He needed a minute or two break from Clyde and that teasing mouth of his. He had no idea how he was going to last until the end of the scene without coming prematurely. Hell, he didn't even know how he was going to survive seeing Clyde in the lingerie without coming. The anticipation alone had been torture! Mary had been adamant that he not see Clyde in it until this very moment. She wanted to capture his genuine reaction. Nor had he been allowed to see the lingerie until Clyde pulled it from the bag. From his brief sight of them, they were both jet black with delicate red detailing, and the panties had felt silky. He couldn't wait to ravage Clyde in them. 

"Close your eyes, I'm coming out," Clyde yelled. 

"Does everything fit? I had to guess your ah... cup size?" 

Stensland heard Clyde snort from the other room. "Yes everything fits, now close your eyes!" 

Stensland moved to the edge of the bed before doing as he was told. He sat there anxiously, eyes closed tightly as his palms gripped his knees so they would not grip something else. He strained his ears to hear Clyde approaching, but couldn't. For as large as Clyde was, he was surprisingly light on his feet. Stensland was quiet the opposite.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." 

Slowly, Stensland's eyes fluttered open. "Oh," he breathed reverently, looking Clyde up and down. "You are too beautiful for words." So enraptured was Stensland that he completely missed the dark blush that spread across Clyde's cheeks. But the camera caught it. 

Clyde was truly a vision to behold. The lingerie fit him stunningly. The top was cut to accentuate the natural ampleness of his chest. His hardened nipples played peak a boo over the top edges and the cut pushed his chest up giving the appearance that it was softer and even larger than it actually was. Truth be told, Clyde did look like he had girly tits. A shiver of desire ran down Stensland's spine.

The top was surpassed only by the bottom. It too was cut to accentuate the largeness of his cock, but even it appeared to be struggling to contain his now fully hard cock. It looked as though a monstrous creature was trapped beneath the silk. Stensland moaned, longing to take it into his mouth. Curiously, the script hadn't called for Clyde to be completely hard yet, only half so. And yet, here Clyde was, in all his massive glory. 

_It would be a shame if I didn't take advantage of this,_ Stensland thought. Surely Mary wouldn't mind the small impromptu change to the script as long as he didn't make Clyde come. After all, his fans loved it when he sucked Clyde.

He tore his eyes away from Clyde's cock, looking up at him. "Can I touch you?" 

"Of course." 

Stensland leaned forward, kissing Clyde's hip. He sucked and nibbled over to the top of the panties before nuzzling into Clyde's crotch. Clyde groaned, cradling Stensland's skull in his hand. He mouthed wetly at the shaft, his saliva making the panties cling to Clyde even more. He found the head through the silk, relentlessly teasing the underside with his tongue. The hand in his hair tightened as it pulled him off. 

Stensland looked up, giving him his best pout. 

"Oh don't give me that look, I'm giving you what you want," Clyde said thickly as he pulled the panties down. His cock sprang free, bobbing proudly against his stomach. "There you go. Have at it. I know how much you enjoy sucking my cock."

Stensland's entire being burned with humiliation. Did Clyde know? Did he really? Or was he just saying it because it sounded good? He was so taken aback by the comment it took him a few moments to gather himself.

When he finally did, he locked eyes with Clyde. "And I know how much you enjoy me sucking your cock."

"Of course I do," Clyde replied, tracing Stensland's lower lip with his thumb. "You have a very talented mouth. Now be a good boy and put it to good use."

Stensland moaned softly, briefly sucking Clyde's thumb into his mouth. He _loved_ when Clyde called him a good boy. He'd do anything for praise like that. Anything. But first, he knew, he had to earn it.

He playfully licked Clyde's swollen head, pulling a grown from him. He licked again and again, all round the head, careful to avoid the slit. He had a plan in mind. He kitten licked the shaft a few times, running his tongue along the thick vein. He followed it up to the underside of the head where he latched on, sucking hard. Clyde let out a shuttering gasp and Stensland smelt what he had been waiting for. The first bead of precome had appeared. He continued sucking, teasing his tongue back and forth like he knew Clyde liked. The hand in his hair tightened, silently begging him for more. Stensland knew what he wanted, but he wouldn't give it to him. Not yet. Instead, he decided to take a risk. 

He kissed down the shaft, until he reached Clyde's sack. It was, like the rest of Clyde, impressively large. And impressively heavy. Gently, very, very, gently, Stensland squeezed. He felt Clyde's entire body jolt. He knew he had to be careful. Playing with Clyde's balls was a sure fire way to make him come. He cupped them in his hand, feeling the heft of them. 

"H-h-having f-f-f-fun?" Clyde stuttered out, cheeks ablaze. 

"As a matter of fact I am," Stensland smiled, giving another squeeze, harder this time. "I love your balls, you know. They're so big and heavy. And the feeling of them slamming into me when you fuck me -"

Stensland's eyes widened in surprise. In all the movies they'd done together, never had Clyde covered his mouth with his hand. It wasn't a firm, threatening gesture, but Stensland got the message. He kissed the inside of Clyde's hand in apology. _Alright, no more complementing your junk,_ Stensland thought. He did file away the discovery though.

Clyde removed his hand and Stensland moved to make amends. He mouthed openly at Clyde's sack, sucking in a tiny bit of the thin, sensitive skin. He could have sucked in more, much more if he wanted. In fact he could almost fit Clyde's entire sack into his mouth. They had done it a few times in past movies. Stensland sucking on his sack while Clyde stroked himself. Clyde had come fairly quick each time. Stensland hummed at the memory and that was when he tasted it. What he had been waiting for. Working for. 

Clear precome flowed freely from Clyde's slit, making the long journey down his cock and dripping onto Stensland's lips. Stensland kissed goodbye Clyde's sack and followed the trail of fluid up with his tongue. When he reached the red, weeping head, he flashed a look up at Clyde and finally took it into his mouth, sucking hard. 

"Ahh! St- Hux! Hux! Fuck! Hux!" 

Stensland giggled to himself. Did he just make Clyde break character? He'd never done that either. Stensland bobbed his head as he sucked, swirling his tongue as he worked. He was tonguing at the slit, trying to coax out more fluid when he was suddenly being pulled to his feet. 

"That's enough of that now," Clyde slured, his voice thick with arousal. 

Stensland blushed at the state he'd put Clyde in. His face and chest were flushed a deep crimson and the light caught the fine sheen of sweat as he panted heavily. He had brought Clyde much closer to the edge then he realized. 

"I'm sorry," Stensland apologized sheepishly. "I got a little carried away I guess. I um... I do enjoy sucking your cock... A lot." 

Clyde, without missing a beat, surged forward and crashed his lips into Stensland's. "You're going to be the death of me," he got out between frantic kisses.

"Well let's hope you don't die before I can ravish your giant tits." 

Clyde huffed out a laugh. "Agreed, but first let's get you undressed. You are wearing far too much clothing for my liking."

Stensland began toeing off his socks as Clyde quickly made work of stripping off his shirt. He undid Stensland's pants and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"What did I say about coming in your pants?" 

Stensland looked down. The entire front of his briefs were soaked. 

"I didn't! Look!" He exclaimed proudly, pulling down his underwear to show Clyde. His erection sprang free, but a thin line of precome still connected his cock to the fabric. He caught Clyde looking at it.

"I think..." Clyde trailed off, both literally and figuratively. He went over to the bedside table and dug around in it. Stensland stood there curiously, peeling off his underwear. "Given the circumstances," he said as he approached Stensland, "I think this is appropriate for you to wear." 

When Stensland realized what Clyde was holding, he could have cried with relief. He could relax now and stop worrying about how he was going to last. Clyde slipped the cock ring onto Stensland, making sure it was nice and snug. 

"How's that?" Clyde asked, lightly swatting Stensland's cock. 

"Perfect," he beamed. 

"Good. Now come ravish me on the bed like you promised," Clyde said as he took Stensland's hand and guided him to the bed. He got in first, propping himself against the pillows and then helping Stensland straddle him.

"You know," Clyde started, slightly tilting his head to the side, "when you move just right, you're the one who looks like they have sweet little girly tits." 

Stensland felt his face heat up. "W-what?" Nothing like that comment was in the script.

"Yeah. When you move just right your chest kinda... Swells? I don't know how to describe it." Clyde ran his hands up Stensland's sides, resting them on his chest. "They're certainly soft enough and squishy enough." To emphasize his point, he squeezed Stensland's chest and there was a surprising amount of give. "If I closed my eyes," (which Clyde did) "I don't think I'd be able to tell the difference between your chest and a girl's." He kneeded Stensland's chest as he spoke, massaging the flesh with his hands. 

Stensland wasn't sure if he was into this. He had been dubbed 'bitch hips' in his high school's locker room and his fans were always pointing out how feminine he looked. To now say he had breasts too? It was a bit too much for him. He was a man damn it! Just because he liked Dawson's Creek and the color pink...

"I bet you even like your cute little nipples played with, don't you?" Clyde asked, brushing his thumbs across the soft peaks. 

Stensland didn't want to admit it, but it did feel kinda nice. Clyde circled the flesh with his thumbs, gently pinching and rolling them until they were stiff from the attention. Stensland groaned more in annoyance then pleasure. _Okay it feels a lot better than kinda nice,_ he grudgingly admitted to himself.

Just then, Clyde tugged on them hard. Stensland let out a screech.

Clyde's hands snapped back like they had been burned. "Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. 

"Do it again!"

Relief flooded Clyde's face. He took Stensland's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers again and tugged. Stensland gasped as his back arched and hips came clear off of Clyde's body. 

Clyde smirked, "I didn't know you had such sensitive nipples Hux. Wish I had known sooner. All the things I could of done to you. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't know," Stensland replied truthfully.

"You didn't know?" Clyde echoed incredulously as he flicked the nipples. Stensland whimpered, chewing on his lower lip. "You never realized how sensitive they were? How am I supposed to believe that?" He asked with cruel twists. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I don't know!" Stensland wailed as he rolled his hips. He had just never thought to try playing with his nipples while he touched himself. 

"You know you should be the one wearing lingerie, not me. You got the body for it." 

"You think so?" Stensland asked curiously. He had never considered it for himself. Not when Clyde had such ample proportions. Stensland couldn't even fill out a shirt.

"Definitely. Something pink and sheer so I can see your cute little tits through it."

Stensland blushed, subconsciously puffing his chest out. Clyde returned to kneeding Stensland's chest, periodically thumbing his nipples. Stensland sighed contentedly. Maybe his chest being soft and squishy like a girl's wasn't so bad after all. 

"It has to be sheer. You have such cute pink nipples."

Stensland's blush deepened. No one had ever complemented his _nipples_ before. 

"Come here," Clyde cooed, pulling Stensland closer to him. He pressed his lips to Stensland's chest, peppering it with kisses. Stensland's breath caught in his throat. Oh. He liked this. He could definitely get use to this level of attention.

"I love how soft you are," Clyde muttered as he kissed across Stensland's chest. "And responsive," he added before swiping his tongue across a pink nub. Stensland gasped in surprise, digging his fingers into Clyde's shoulders. Clyde lapped at it again, catching the nub between his teeth and worrying it. 

"Kylo! Please!" Stensland cried out, not even knowing what he was asking for.

"I got you, I got you," Clyde soothed. He moved to the other nub, sucking it into his mouth. Stensland whimpered as a shiver of pleasure racked through his body. Clyde pinched and pulled at the other one while he sucked, feeling Stensland lightly rutting against him. 

Stensland's mind raced with thoughts. He couldn't believe how amazing Clyde's mouth felt on him. How was this the first time they were doing this!? Why did it feel so fucking _good?_ Clyde released the nub and moved to the other one, submitting it to the same treatment. It wasn't enough for the greedy redhead.

"Harder! Harder!" Stensland begged. Clyde sucked hard and bit down even harder. Stensland screamed but that didn't stop Clyde. He tugged hard on the tender nub, as if trying to tear it from his body. Stensland was no longer in control of his body. His nails tore into Clyde's back and his hips slammed into Clyde. He desperately wanted to tear the cock ring off and come like this, rutting against Clyde like a crazed animal. 

Clyde moved to the other nipple, sucking, bitting, tugging on it just as hard - if not harder. Tears streamed down Stensland's face. It was painful now, what Clyde was doing to him. Ping ponging between the nubs, unrelenting in the abuse, but Stensland _loved_ how sore and sensitive they'd become. From the harshest of sucks to the gentlest of licks, every action brought fresh tears to his eyes and thunderous bolts of pleasure. He never wanted Clyde to stop. Which was why when he did, Stensland wailed in protest. 

"That's enough for now," Clyde said. "You're going to be sore enough tomorrow. We don't want to cause any permanent damage." 

Stensland couldn't help but pout as the last of his tears fell. Clyde thumbed them away. 

"Don't be sad. Look how cute and swollen your nipples got," Clyde said, pride creeping into his voice. 

Stensland blinked a few times to clear his eyes and looked down. 

"Holy fuck!" Stensland exclaimed. They had swollen up double in size, maybe even more. And pink! Bright pink against his pale skin. The contrast aroused him, as did them looking - frankly - chewed on. What had Clyde done to him? No wonder he stopped.

"Looking at you now, I've changed my mind about the lingerie. It should be open cupped, not sheer. It would be a crime to cover up such cute, pink swollen nipples," Clyde said, gently cupping Stensland's chest, as if envisioning it. 

Stensland looked down at his chest again, considering Clyde's words. His nipples certainly did protrude out prominently now. He wondered how long that would last for. He hoped for a while. It was kinda hot honestly, how much they had transformed. He could even imagine Clyde trying to suckle from them. The idea sent a dark thrill throughout his body. He wondered if Clyde would be open to the idea... Maybe if he wore the open cupped lingerie. 

"Thank you for indulging me, by the way," Clyde said softly. 

Stensland scrunched up his nose confused. "Indulge you? What do you mean?" 

"I believe you were supposed to ravish my chest. Not the other way around." 

Oh. Right. The script. THE SCRIPT! They had completely gone off the rails of the script! FUCK! Stensland had gotten so caught up in his pleasure he had completely forgotten about it! Shit! Was any of this footage even usable? If they were lucky, maybe they could still salvage it. 

"Well I'm glad you did otherwise we might never have learned how sensitive my nipples are and what a travesty that would have been," Stensland quipped. 

Clyde laughed heartily in agreement, gently brushing his thumbs against them. 

"However," Stensland groaned, determined _not_ to get distracted again. "You owe me for hijacking my plans for you."

Clyde to his credit managed to look sheepish. "That's fair. What do you want?" 

"I want to ride your cock and come on _your_ tits." 

Back on script. Finally. 

Clyde broke into a wide grin. "I was hoping you'd say that. I can't wait to see _your_ cute little tits bouncing away on my cock."

"What is it with you and my chest tonight?" Stensland laughed. Why was Clyde so fixated on it? Not that he minded. 

"Can't I appreciate my husband's chest?"

"Says the man who wouldn't let me appreciate his." 

"I'm not stopping you now," Clyde said, giving his chest a little shimmy.

Stensland rolled his eyes, pushing Clyde back against the pillows. He kissed Clyde's chest as Clyde dug around in the end table, pulling out the lube. Stensland kissed along the fabric of the lingerie, lightly sucking on the nipple in his path, but Clyde's reaction was almost nonexistent. He continued lavishing attention to the broad chest as he heard Clyde squirting lube onto his fingers. Stensland tilted his hips upwards, sucking hickeys into Clyde's skin, patiently waiting for the fingers to arrive. He loved Clyde's thick fingers, so different from his own thin ones. 

Stensland moaned softly as he felt the first finger encircling his hole. He arched his back, tilting his hips up even higher for the camera. Some of his fans were particularly fond of anything having to do with his pink little hole. Stensland tried catering to them when he could, as he tried to do with all his fans. Clyde must have thought the same thing because he spent longer than usual teasing around his hole before pushing two fingers inside. Stensland groaned at the breach, immediately pushing back on them. He savored the feeling of Clyde stretching and opening him, preparing him to take his thick cock. 

He knew it would take a while, the preparation. It was one of the many benefits of working with Clyde. Stensland bidded his time lazily ridding the fingers while he freed Clyde's chest of the lingerie. He nipped at the exposed flesh, licking and sucking at it. He wished he could do more for Clyde to make this more enjoyable for him. Clyde had to be bored fingering him open for so long. 

Stensland snuck a peak at Clyde's cock. That would do.

Somewhat awkwardly, Stensland reached between them and pulled Clyde's cock free from the panties. 

"Someone's impatient," Clyde smiled, bucking into Stensland's hand. 

"I didn't want you getting bored prepping me." 

"I would never get bored touching you," Clyde replied, closing the short distance between them with a kiss. He licked into Stensland's mouth, slipping his fingers even deeper into him. He grazed Stensland's prostate, sending the redhead squirming. Stensland kissed back frantically, chasing after the fingers. 

"How could I get bored of this?" Clyde asked, grazing Stensland's prostate again. 

Stensland moaned his reply into Clyde's mouth, sucking on his tongue. They kissed back and forth for a time as Clyde continued stretching him open. Stensland meanwhile languidly stroked Clyde's cock, coating it with the precome which steadily leaked from it. Stensland could have stayed like that forever, but they had a scene to finish. 

"I'm ready," Stensland declared. He still wasn't stretched out all the way, but he preferred it like that. He never liked being entirely loose for Clyde. He loved Clyde's cock doing the last of the stretching. Of feeling his body give to the other man. 

"Hold out your hand," Clyde instructed. Stensland did and Clyde squirted out a generous amount of lube. Stensland spread it over Clyde's cock, stroking him from base to tip. 

"That feels nice," he moaned softly, hips bucking lazily up into Stensland's hand. Stensland thumbed the slit, watching Clyde's eyes flutter shut. He wondered how long it would take Clyde to come from a hand job alone. He'd love to try it out some day. He stroked and thumbed a few more times, finishing prepping Clyde before pulling the panties off of him. Now fully naked in all his massive glory, Stensland took a moment to admire him. Clyde's thick cock glistened in the light like a shining tower and his large sack looked pillowy soft. It took everything he had not to bury his face in it. 

Stensland finally roused Clyde from his relaxed state. "You ready?" 

Clyde nodded, helping Stensland get into position. He hovered over Clyde's cock, rubbing his hole against the tip, knowing what it did to Clyde. Clyde tightened his grip on Stensland's hips, squeezing them hard enough to bruise. Stensland loved it. His hips always felt smaller under Clyde's large hands, like they were normal size. He rubbed one more time before lowering himself down on Clyde's cock. 

Stensland had to go slow, partly out of physical necessity and partly for the benefit of his fans. They loved watching him take Clyde's thick cock. And perhaps most importantly, the longer it took him, the more Clyde praised and encouraged him. Stensland had only a third of Clyde inside of him when he started doing precisely that.

Clyde rubbed soothing circles into Stensland's hips. "Such a good boy, taking my cock so well."

Stensland whimpered at the praise, chewing on his lower lip as he sunk down a little more.

"That's it baby, you can do it. You can do it."

"Fuck you're big," Stensland groaned, playing it up for the camera.

"I know, I know, but you're doing so well. You're half way there. I wish you could see how beautiful you look impaled on my cock." 

Stensland's groan was genuine this time. He sunk down a little more.

"My good boy, you can do it. You're almost there," Clyde muttered. He continued praising and encouraging Stensland until he _finally_ bottomed out. Clyde smiled, praising Stensland's accomplishment with a deep kiss. "I knew you could do it. You took my cock so well baby, I'm so proud of you." 

Stensland beamed under the praise. 

Clyde lightly squeezed Stensland's hips, "You leave the rest to me now, okay? Let me take care of you."

Clyde tightened his grip on Stensland's hips, lifting him up and gently bringing him back down. Stensland bit back a smile. He loved this, being man handled by him. It was so much more enjoyable then doing all the work himself. Clyde worked at a slow pace at first, lifting Stensland and dropping him, careful not to hurt him. But once Stensland's moans started to grow, he added his hips into the mix, thrusting up into him. 

Stensland's head fell back as his hands scrambled for purchase. They landed on Clyde's ample chest, bracing himself as Clyde rutted into him. He clenched around him, or rather tried to. Clyde was so large Stensland was unable to contract the muscle. He was completely split open and wouldn't have it any other way. 

Clyde's thrusts were getting sharper, strong enough to bounce Stensland. With Clyde's words still fresh in his mind, he looked down at his chest. He had been right. They did jiggle ever so slightly. His nipples had lost some of the bright coloring, but they were still swollen, like little beacons of pleasure. Curiously, Stensland pinched one. It was sore and sensitive to be sure, but it didn't produce the same sensation that Clyde had managed. This was why Stensland had never bothered with them in the first place. They were useless to him.

Clyde slapped Stensland hand away. "I'll take care of you," he muttered before firmly pinching each nub. Stensland's back arched in delight as the familiar blossom of pain spread throughout his chest. Clyde pinched again, twisting this time and Stensland whimpered. It wasn't fair, for Clyde to have this much control over his body. And then Stensland remembered where Clyde's cock was.

Stensland gropped behind him and found what he was looking for. He squeezed Clyde's sack hard. Clyde's hips snapped up with a loud groan. 

Stensland grinned. _Two can play this game,_ he thought.

Clyde bent his knees, spreading his legs wide, allowing Stensland better access to him. The Irishman took it. He squeezed again, more gently this time, massaging the sack in his hand. Clyde shuttered, bucking up into Stensland, nailing his prostate. Stensland nearly collapsed from the pleasure of it. 

"Touch yourself for me," Clyde demanded as he rolled Stensland's nipples. 

Stensland's free hand left Clyde's chest and hovered over his cock. He almost didn't recognize it. The cock ring had left it an angry purplish red. He accidentally grazed the head with his finger and gasped. It was impossibly sensitive. He gave himself one light, full stroke and looked up at Clyde. There was fire in his eyes as he watched him. They fell into a rhythm after that. Stensland squeezing and massaging Clyde while Clyde fucked into him, pinching and pulling at his nipples as Stensland ghosted his handed over himself in time with Clyde's thrusts. 

It wasn't long before Clyde was telling him to take the cock ring off.

"Come for me," Clyde said, "be a good boy and show me how beautiful you are when you come."

The words went straight to Stensland's over sensitive cock. He barely had enough time to aim before he came hard, painting Clyde's chest in pulsating, thick white ropes. He fisted himself, desperate to get everything out and onto Clyde. Clyde fucked him through his orgasm and seconds later, Stensland groaned at the familiar sensation of Clyde filling him up, coming deep inside him.

The two stayed there, panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. The scene still called for one final action. 

The pillows which had supported Clyde had fallen away, casualties of their rigorous fucking. Only one remained left which Clyde had collapsed back on. Stensland followed him down, kissing him lazily, making sure to keep his hips pointed upwards. Clyde pulled out slowly, drawing it out for the camera to show how stretched out Stensland was around him. Stensland whimpered at the gradual loss. Just once he'd like to film a scene where he fell asleep with Clyde still inside of him. Or wait until Clyde became soft to pull out. He knew that would never happen though. It would take too long. Clyde was so large it always took time for his cock to soften after coming. Still, Stensland could dream.

When Clyde was finally free of him, come oozed out of Stensland's hole and down this thighs. It made him sad, knowing the last little bit of Clyde was leaving him. He knew though how much his fans enjoyed watching this so he clenched his muscles, forcing out more. He lingered there, letting the camera get a good close up of his come covered, fucked out hole before lying down on top of Clyde.

Clyde kissed Stensland's forehead, running his hand up and down Stensland's back, giving his plump little bottom a tender squeeze. 

"OhJesusthatfeelsgood," Stensland slurred into Clyde's neck. Clyde shushed him and squeezed his bottom again, running his hand back up Stensland's back... down... squeeze... up...

"Cut!" The director yelled. 

Stensland jolted, but firm hands held him in place, steadying him. The smell of sex and Clyde's scent filled his nose. Oh. He must have fallen asleep. He'd never done that before. The sound of people approaching them accosted his ears. He grumbled miserably. He wanted to be left alone with Clyde and bask in what little was left of his afterglow. Instead he lifted his head and saw a cart of bathrobes and warm, damp towels had been dropped off. 

"Here comes Mary," Clyde whispered into Stensland's ear. 

Stensland groaned, forcing himself off of Clyde. Here she came to yell at them for not following her script. He took the bathrobe Clyde handed him, covering himself up. Clyde did the same with his. Both had just enough energy to sit up.

"Hiii," she greeted all smiles, turning her voice high. 

Clyde took the initiative. "We are deeply sorry for going so off script. We're not use to following one so closely." 

She waved his apology away, still smiling broadly. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't worry about it! You guys were amazing! It was an _honor_ to watch you two work your magic!"

Clyde and Stensland exchanged looks. That wasn't the reaction they'd been expecting.

"You were right by the way," she pointed at Clyde. "About the lingerie. Stensland should definitely be the one wearing it. I can't believe I never saw it before! God damn!" Mary barked out a laugh. "Anyways, I'd love to have lunch with you guys but I gotta work rewriting the script."

"What? Why?" Stensland asked.

"Because!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "That scene was _amazing_ and it doesn't fit with the rest of the script! I need to make it fit!" She suddenly stopped. "I need to talk to a location scout and costume design." She pointed at Stensland dramatically, "Kylo's taking you lingerie shopping."

"That sounds fun," Clyde chimed in. 

"It's going to be _such_ a better movie! I have so many ideas, I can't wait!" She exclaimed, clenching her fists in excitement. "I gotta go work now so I'll see you guys later. Hey! Maybe you'll get the rest of the day off now since there's no script?" 

"Maybe," they replied hopefully. 

They said their goodbyes and Mary had walked off a few feet when she suddenly turned on her heels, continuing to walk backwards. "Oh Stensland! Take care of your nipples tonight! We're going to need them tomorrow!"

Stensland's face turned bright red. At least no one had been around to hear that. The set was empty, everyone having cleared off for lunch. It was just them now. Awkward silence descended around them.

"Well," Stensland said, trying to break the awkwardness with humor. "I hope you were sincere about wanting to see me in lingerie since she's changing the script to make it happen."

"I was sincere. It will suit you nicely." 

Stensland's face reddened even more. He paused a beat, working up his courage. "I was sincere too, about you looking beautiful in the lingerie."

"Really?" Clyde asked, sounding surprised. 

Stensland blew a raspberry in disbelief. "Yeah! I wasn't joking when I called you perfect!" 

Clyde looked at Stensland hard, grabbing a now lukewarm towel and wiping down his chest. "I'm hardly perfect."

Stensland couldn't believe what he was hearing. Clyde Logan was a _sex god_ among men. 

"Everything about me is too large. My height, my body, my proportions. Even that scene we just filmed was supposed to revolve around my large pecs. I almost feel like a freak on display." He paused talking, grabbed a fresh towel and continued cleaning south. His cock _still_ wasn't entirely soft yet. 

_That explains his reaction to the lingerie,_ Stensland thought. 

"You know more than half the actors and actresses here refuse to work with me because they're afraid my cock will injure them?"

"That's ridiculous!" Stensland exclaimed angrily. "You are the most cautious, gentlest, kindest, wonderful person I've ever met. As if you would ever hurt anyone! They are lucky to know you let alone have the chance to work with you!"

"That's very kind of you to say," Clyde said softly. 

"It's the truth! And if it makes you feel any better - I'm not entirely happy with my body either." 

Clyde frowned, "But your gorgeous. What could you possibly be unhappy about?" 

Stensland felt like his face was going to melt off. Clyde just called him gorgeous. 

He listed off all the things he didn't like about himself. "I'm too skinny. And too pale. And I don't have any muscle tone. And I'm a redhead. And my hips are too big." 

Clyde's frown deepened. "I adore the color of your hair and the size of your hips. They fit perfectly in my hands... I think everything about you is perfect really." 

Stensland vibrated with excitement. "And I think everything about you is perfect too!" 

Stensland's sentence hung there between them.

"Would you umm... like to uhh... Have dinner at my place tonight? I'll make Irish stew. I've been practicing it since you told me you were homesick for it a while back." 

First Stensland's face melted off and now his heart exploded. Clyde had been practicing making that for _him?_

"I'd love that Clyde. I'll bring a loaf of home made soda bread too." 

"Soda Bread? I didn't know you could make bread with soda. I make my brisket with a can of Coke. I'll fix it for you on our next date." 

Stensland didn't know if he was more excited about the prospect of a second date with Clyde or eating Coke flavored beef. God he loved American food. He chuckled lightly, suddenly lightheaded from sheer joy. Clyde, the man he'd been madly in love with for two years liked him back. How had he manage to pull that off? 

"Soda bread gets its name from baking soda, not soda pop." 

"Oh, that makes more sense." Clyde smiled shyly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm getting hungry talking about all this food. You wanna get something quick to eat out?" 

"Sure, that sounds great! What do you want to eat out?" 

"You," Clyde deadpanned. The fire in his eyes was back, as was his erection. 

Stensland laughed so hard he gave himself a tummy ache. "I walked into that didn't I? Which porno did you get that from?" 

Clyde blushed, "Our first one together. Remember?" 

Stensland smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah. I do remember. Well," he said rolling onto his back and presenting Clyde with his plump ass, "come and get it then." 

***** 

One year later, Your Bad Self Production filmed their first non pornographic feature. 

Clyde's and Stensland's wedding ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ilovestens


End file.
